ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 96 (16th January 1986)
Plot Ali is on the phone to the estate agents selling Naima's old flat. Sue begs Ali to ask if they can view the flat, so he asks, and they can. Angie's drink driving story is in the newspaper, embarrassing her. Naima apologises for her flirtatious attitude toward Ali the previous night when he was helping her move her furniture out. He tells her not to worry about it. The phone in The Vic rings again; Angie assumes it is Jan, and so does Den, but when he answers the phone it is James Willmott-Brown, the brewery's new area manager, asking what has been going on. Angie fears that her and Den will be sacked because of her. Arthur and Pauline spat over the dog. Sue delightedly looks around Naima's old flat and tells Ali that with their two bedrooms they have one for them, and one for their new baby, which she wants them to have. Andy digs at Debbie over her friendship with DS Quick. Debbie suggests inviting him over to their house for a meal, annoying Andy even more. Sue starts working out her and Ali's finances in order to pay for the flat. Michelle is upset when she learns that she will be removed from school when her baby is due. Ali queries lowering the asking price for Naima's old flat as he feels it is too high. Den tells Angie he sold her story to the newspaper to teach her a lesson. Cassie is besotted with a new coat the Neville has bought her. She is optimistic that Neville has changed. Kelvin returns after finishing his exams, he tells Tony he is confident he has done better this time in the maths resits. Sue asks to take Naima's flat key so she can measure the place up. Den and Angie argue whilst helping Sharon with her maths homework. Dot talks with Ruth, Lou's social worker, about moving to the Square. A woman asks Ian, Kelving and Michelle for the Fowlers house. She is the dog's owner. Pauline offers to keep the dog but Arthur insists that he is returned, so he is. Naima is shattered after working all day and then having to get transport back to her new flat now she no longer lives on the Square. Debbie suggests her hiring someone else to work with her, but Naima says she cannot afford it. Ali shatters Sue's dreams of them living in Naima's old flat when the offer is raised and they cannot afford it anymore. Sue gets upset with Ali and they argue. Ali says he is only impotent around her, leading to Sue accusing him of having an affair. Ali denies having an affair and Sue begins crying. Cast Regular cast *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Dot Cotton - June Brown Guest cast *Ruth Lyons - Judy Liebert (Credited as "Ruth") *Mrs Woods - Jenny Lee *Woman - Sharon Baylis Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Foodstore *Al's Café Notes *Simon Wicks (Nick Berry) is credited but doesn't appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't care what she thinks. I'm not gonna stop riding my bike yet'. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,200,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1986 episodes